The information provided herein and references cited are provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader, and does not constitute an admission that any of the references or information is prior art to the present invention.
United States Patent Application Nos US2010/0310462 and US2009/0092665 disclose drug delivery systems for ophthalmic use that have nanomicelles that include vitamin E TPGS.
Travoprost involves a formulation for glaucoma or ocular hypertension that includes HCO-40 and a prostaglandin analog as the active ingredient. See dailymed.nlm.nih.gov/dailymed/lookup.cfm?setid=338e7ff4-0d91-4208-a45d-bfa2be52334d on the world-wide web. The active ingredient is present at 0.004%. The formulation includes propylene glycol and does not include nanomicelles. HCO-40 is present in Travoprost at 0.5%. See ema.europa.eu/docs/en_GB/document_library/EPAR_-_Product_information/human/000665/WC500038389.pdf on the world-wide web.